Un día inusual
by Lara Pond
Summary: Las cosas cambian cuando menos las esperas, una clase de Binns se puede tornar muy entretenida, si tu amiga no puede contener sus deseos.
1. Cosas extrañas

**Aqui les traigo más Ginny/Hermione**

**Disclaimer:JK Rowling**

**Advertencia: Lemon, Femslash**

**Raiting: M**

* * *

><p><span>Un día inusual<span>

Hermione se encontraba escuchando las clases de historia mágica. Binns como siempre dictaba fechas y acontecimientos importantes con un tono monótono e imperturbable. Funcionaba a la perfección como somnífero para todos los alumnos. Cada clase era una batalla para vencer la tentación de dejar la pluma y el pergamino a un lado, buscar una posición cómoda en el asiento y caer dormido sobre el pupitre.

Nadie se salvaba de aquel hechizo. Nadie excepto Hermione.

Todas las clases los alumnos más persistentes lograban prestar atención por unos 10 minutos (como máximo) y luego caían en la tentación de dispersarse con alguna otra cosa para no desmayarse del aburrimiento. Otros ni siquiera lo intentaban y desde en un primer instante ya comenzaban a hablar con su compañero de al lado. En cambio con Hermione era otra historia. Ella siempre se mantenía atenta a la clase, tomando notas y respondiendo a las preguntas que el profesor le hacía a la clase. Esto era una de las cosas que la caracterizaban.

Pero hoy fue diferente. Llegaron a clases. Hermione acompañada de sus amigos y Ginny. Buscaron asientos cercanos a otros chicos de Ravenclaw, mientras que la menor de los Weasley se fue un par de asientos más atrás de ellos.

Ron se quejaba de que Hermione no le quisiera prestar los apuntes que haría en esta clase, no quería escribir nada hoy, ni mucho menos soportar más monólogos de Binns sobre duendes y sus historias trágicas. Pero ella estaba harta de que no haga nada en clases, que flojeé y luego que la molestara como si fuese su deber ayudarlo.

-Vamos Ron, luego te presto mis apuntes- le dijo Harry intentando alivianar la discusión de sus amigos, que funcionó a medias. Ron se calmó y aceptó, pero le dirigió una mirada de triunfo sin modestias a Hermione. Cosa que la molestó mucho.

Ofendida, se alejó de ellos y se quedó al lado de Ginny. Por lo menos ella si intentaba prestar atención.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos de la clase. Binns seguía hablando sin prestar atención a los dormidos o distraídos alumnos. Ella ya se encontraba por la segunda hoja de apuntes, muy concentrada en lo que hacía.

Hasta que sintió algo en la pierna.

—¿Uhm? —dirigió su mirada hacía su falda y vio una mano rozar su piel por encima de la rodilla, justo el trecho donde terminaba su uniforme.

Se estremeció por el contacto.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó volteando hacía su amiga. Tal vez necesitaba algo, pensó tranquilizándose.

Su amiga no le contesto. La miro sorprendida y Hermione pudo notar un cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Y rápidamente volteó su mirada hacía el frente apartando su mano de la cercanía de ella.

Confundida, la castaña, se quedó viéndole un par de segundos pero sin otra respuesta de ella, simplemente volvió a sus apuntes. Se reprochó por sentirse tan rara por algo así.

No quería comenzar a pensar en Ginny ahora, estaba en clases y con ella al lado. No le parecía correcto verla de forma que no sea como una amiga, aunque le costara bastante.

¡Ah!, esos pensamientos. Son frustrantes. Solo con un roce accidental ya estaba intranquila, y eso la molestaba.

Logró anotar unas palabras al azar que el profesor dijo, pero no tenían continuidad con todo lo que había escrito previamente. Ya perdió la concentración y sabía muy bien que le costaría retomarla. Sus pensamientos divagaban, ya era muy tarde para tratar de evitarlos. Ginny aparecía en cada uno de ellos, como una intrusa deseada, y parecía no querer marcharse. Así que se rindió.

Comenzó a sentir el efecto de la monótona voz de Binns. Ya no le importaba seguir escribiendo. No serviría de nada. Tal vez luego lo compensaría yendo a la biblioteca, pero ahora se permitió distraerse.

Buscó soporte apoyando su mejilla sobre su mano, y se quedó mirando hacia el frente, pero sin un punto fijo, dejando que los pensamientos llegasen sin molestias.

Pasaron varios minutos. Pero el tiempo transcurría lentamente para Hermione. Que ya no entendía que se estaba hablando en clases o cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Escuchó hablar al profesor y a un par de alumnos también. Pero no prestó atención cual era el tema que debatían.

Una mano la tomó del hombro y la sacudió suavemente.

—Herms, ven, acompáñame—dijo Ginny sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Ah? — atinó a decir la castaña.

—El profesor pidió voluntarios para traerle un par de libros—se explicó la pelirroja— Ven conmigo, no tengo la menor idea sobre libros de historia. No se por qué me ofrecí—dijo con una risa divertida al final, y algo arrepentida.

—Ay, Ginny…—despertó Hermione. Le resultó chistoso que la necesitase por algo como eso, pero también la miro con reproche— Esta bien…vamos—

Su pelirroja amiga le sonrió y ambas se levantaron se sus asientos. El profesor continuaba con su clase, pero conociéndolo, era su forma de darles permiso para ir a buscar los libros ahora. Así que simplemente salieron.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo Hermione hablaba animadamente con Ginny. Eran amigas, eso es lo que más hacían.

Pero la castaña pudo notar que en ciertos momentos su amiga le respondía con risitas, un poco nerviosas. Y de vez en cuando la descubría mirándole fijamente. Ella hablaba como siempre solía hacerlo, sí, pero ahora estaba actuando algo rara.

Decidió no darle tanta importancia y no pensar en ello.

—Y creo que solo será eso… ¡Ah!, y un juego más para ganar la copa. Te lo aseguro—e dijo la pelirroja totalmente alegre- ya verás. Practicamos un par de movimientos nuevos que de seguro aplastarán a cualquiera. Y con cualquiera me refiero sobre todo a Slytherin.

Ya quiero ver sus caras de humillación y odio cuando le ganemos nuevamente.-

Hermione adoraba la emoción y el entusiasmo con el que hablaba siempre que saliera el tema de Quidditch a flote. Como parecía no dejar de sonreír ni un momento y como se alegraba cuando ganaban en los partidos.

Sí, observarla le era uno de los mejores pasatiempos que creía tener.

-de seguro ganaran. Siempre lo hacen. Tienen a los mejores jugadores que podrían tener- dijo contagiándose del optimismo y de la sonrisa que tenía .

—Sí, es verdad. Últimamente lo hacen muy bien. Ron ha mejorado muchísimo y Harry es un excelente capitán. El resto simplemente fue genial—respondió animadamente mientras contaba con los dedos a cada buen jugador lleg luego hizo un ademan obviando a los demás no-nombrados.

—Sí, pero te faltó alguien muy importante—le dijo su amiga. Y ella se quedó mirándole, sin saber la respuesta—¡Tú por supuesto!- se río la castaña porque creía que era obvio—¿O acaso vas a negar tu talento natural? Bueno, no es que sepa mucho de Quidditch pero puedo asegurar que fuiste la mejor en los últimos partidos.

Ginny se ruborizó por los halagos. Pero Hermione pareció no notarlo, y continuo hablando, ya no consiente de lo que decía.

—Tus movimientos fueron agiles y certeros. Eres una cazadora excepcional. Y si no me equivoco, el 80% de los puntos fueron gracias a ti—

—No exageres… no fueron tantos…— le contradecía avergonzada.

— ¡No exagero! Dime si no quien fue la que marco todos esos tantos en el partido de la semana pasada contra Revenclaw—le reafirmó con ímpetu— deberías haberte visto. Lucías tan segura de cada movimiento y parecías tenerlo todo planeado—

—Bueno…yo…—trató de hablar la pelirroja, pero sus mejillas ya habían alcanzado el tono de color de su pelo, y la cercanía con la que la castaña le hablaba le estaba poniendo visiblemente nerviosa.

Hermione lo notó al instante, y roja como un tomate se apartó un poco de ella. Ahora se dio cuenta de que no solo la pelirroja estaba actuando rara, sino que ella también. Y puede que aún más, porque no supo en que momento comenzó a decirle todas esas cosas así como así, y mucho menos como fue que se acercó tanto a ella mientras hablaba.

Reino el silencio entre ambas por un momento, ya que estaban avergonzadas.

Llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca. y al entrar notaron que no había nadie, ni siquiera la bibliotecaria.

—Qué extraño que no esté aquí…—dijo Ginny refiriéndose a la encargada.

—Ni los de Hufflepuff…que tienen exámenes mañana—completó Hermione.

Se adentraron echando algunas miradas alrededor. Y sí, efectivamente la biblioteca estaba vacía y en silencio sepulcral. Qué raro...

Bueno, tampoco las impresiono mucho más tiempo. A veces eso pasaba, pero no tan seguido, porque no era algo común.

La castaña preguntó que libros tenían que buscar y Ginny torpemente le respondió, quitando su vista de los angostos pasillos vacíos que recorrían el lugar entre las estanterías. Sin perder tiempo, Hermione se encaminó hacia una sección lejana donde sabía que encontrarían esos libros, pues, tenía todo un mapa mental de la biblioteca bien aprendido luego de todos estos años y sus muy frecuentes visitas.

—Mmm…en teoría deberían estar entre estas tres filas de libreros—dijo apuntando con la mirada a un trio cercanos a ella.

— ¡¿En cualquier parte de esos tres?! — se sorprendida la menor de los Weasly—y con razón, porque de verdad eran de tamaños colosales—.

La castaña no pudo evitar reírse. El modo en que se quejaba haciendo un tierno puchero era simplemente adorable.

—Sí— afirmó para la desgracia de su amiga— entre esos gigante y abominable tres—

—Uhh…Herms, ¿no pudiste recordar algún par de detalles extras que nos eviten que la búsqueda se vuelva interminable? —dijo la pelirroja haciendo ojitos de perrito.

—Yo…—

Estaba por responder…pero se perdió un instante en esos ojos. Esos hermosos ojos tan atractivos, que siempre brillaban con una chispa única que solo ella tenía. Tan, pero tan irresistibles, que la hacían desear a la castaña ser la dueña de cada una de sus miradas.

—yo…no. Digo, no hay forma…hay que buscarlos manualmente—dijo lo más coherentemente que sus incontrolables deseos le permitieron.

—en esta parte no funcionan los hechizos. Como accio por ejemplo. Ya que está peligrosamente cerca de la sección prohibida—explicó.

—Oh…— se desilusionó la pequeña Weasley. Que aparentemente estaba ajena a la extraña reacción de la castaña al mirarla a los ojos.

¿Acaso se ruborizó? pensó Hermione al verla caminar hacía los estantes. Antes de que ella volteara completamente logró ver su rostro, que parecía llevar un ligero color rosado en las mejillas.

Bueno, no tan ajena al parecer.

Hermione se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse, a ella y a su mente, que la torturaba con pensamientos inadecuados, deseos y acciones raras.

De verdad le costaba no reaccionar a cada cosa que hiciera su amada Weasley.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de ir hacia donde estaba su pelirroja. Fue a ayudarla a buscar. Cosa que, con suerte, evitaría que esos pensamientos volvieran.

Y se equivocó, por mucho.

Ya llevaban un buen tiempo recorriendo los estantes. Uno por uno, y no encontraron nada aún. Era frustrante para ambas. Ya que no querían pasarse todo el día allí. Pero aún más era incómodo.

Estando solas, y revisando por las mismas filas, llegaron a rozar sus manos en la búsqueda de un libro o a acercarse demasiado a la otra, accidentalmente. A lo que respondían sonrojándose, para luego disculparse con la otra torpemente y tratar de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Hermione buscaba por un estante que era más alto que ella y por poco no llegaba. Alcanzó a tantear los libros con los dedos pero no a tomarlos.

—Mierda…—escuchó maldecir a Ginny, que se encontraba a su lado mientras pasaba los libros de un lado a otro sin hallar nada. Un libro se le cayó al suelo.

La castaña se hubiese reído por su frustración, si no fuese que primero, al mirarla sus ojos se posaron en aquellas curvas de la cintura de la pelirroja.

Era perfecta por donde la viese. Su pelo le caía por su espalda ondulándose suavemente ante sus movimientos. Y sus hombros se movían elegantes al compás de su búsqueda.

En lo que levantó el libro, Hermione la había observado totalmente perdida.

Ginny dejó el libro donde pertenecía y al notarlo, volteo lentamente encontrándose cara a cara con la castaña. Esta, estaba ruborizada pero le mantenía la mirada. Eso solo ayudó a que la pelirroja sienta esa pequeña corriente de electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo. Al mirar sus profundos ojos chocolate, le hizo perder todo pensamiento y razón. Bajó instintivamente su mirada, hacia los labios de su amiga. Estos sí que la tenían loca. Quería besarlo ahora mismo.

Y apara la sorpresa de Hermione, así lo hizo. Cuando la castaña abrió los ojos como platos ante el asombro, tenía a Ginny besándola.

Ninguna pudo expresar exactamente lo que sintieron. Fue repentino, muy repentino. Un choque de electricidad y calor pasó por sus labios para recorrer todo su cuerpo. Decir que sintieron mariposas en el estómago quedaría corto, porque si algo sintieron fue a sus leonas internas de deseo que hace tanto tiempo llevan encerradas.

La pelirroja rozaba los labios de su amiga dulcemente, pero con un gran dejo de deseo. Y como se percató de que ella no se resistía y se dejaba besar. Continuó.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos. Hermione no podía imaginar algo mejor. Muchas veces lo intentó en el pasado, pero ahora que los estaba probando, no creía que se lo hubiese estado perdiendo en todo este tiempo.

Entre besos lentos y cargados de sentimientos. Torpemente la castaña buscó la cintura de la Weasley. Esta lo notó, y lentamente rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de la castaña, en un abrazo.

Profundizaron el beso y a Hermione empezaron a llegarle pensamientos cargados de dudas y temores

¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?, esto no es normal. ¿G-Ginny esta...?.

Pero como si pudiera leerle la mente, su comenzó a besarla con más pasión. Para quitar todo rastro de dudas. Quería que todo lo que sentía por ella se trasmitiera con ello, y que no se preocupe o malpiense de sus intenciones.

Y lo logró. Hizo que el desorden mental que molestaba a ella desapareciera sin dejar rastros.

-No lo soporto más- dijo entre suaves jadeos cuando se separaron para respirar. En donde Hermione notó un brillo nuevo en sus ojos. Uno insinuoso.

Y la pelirroja sin dejar que responda, la atrajo con sus brazos nuevamente a sus labios.

Su compañera no opuso resistencia, sabía muy bien lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Así que la abrazo más fuerte por la cintura y dejó que cada movimiento saliera inconscientemente.

Ambas se habían deseado y amado por tanto tiempo que era obvio que explotarían tarde o temprano. Callar todo por completos era imposible.

Hermione estaba en el paraíso. Se encontraba besando a su amada pelirroja y no solo eso, sino que fue esta misma la que la beso en primer lugar.

Buscó adentrar su lengua al juego de roces de labios. Y fue aceptada. Ginny la besaba con necesidad y le daba espacio para hacer lo que quisiera pero sin perder acción. Y ella también se adentró a explorarla.

Este beso duró más que el anterior. Se separaban apenas unos centímetros para respirar.

Ginny, la aprisionó contra una de las librerías. Y la castaña se dejó llevar.

Ya podían sentir como todo esto les estaba afectando. Los jadeos se hicieron presente, al igual que la necesidad de estar lo más pegada a lo otra, que sea posible, y el aumento de sus temperaturas corporales.

Hermione noto como la mano de la pelirroja recorría suavemente su espalda. Era extraño que una caricia tan leve se combinara tan bien con el apasionado y desgastante movimiento de sus labios y lenguas.

La estaba excitando de verdad. G-Ginny… susurró ahogada por jadeos.

Las mismas manos pasaron por su cadera lentamente. Ahora bajaron por su falda, más y más. Hasta donde esta terminaba y recorrió con decisión el tramo de piel que se encontraba descubierta.

La castaña suspiró de placer. Cada vez era más raro, como si esas delicadas caricias se hicieran oír más que los besos de Ginny, que ahora los dirigía por su cuello, sin dejar de lado ninguna parte de él.

Donde tocara, provocaba que la castaña se estremeciera, suspirara y deseara por más.

De verdad la estaba enloqueciendo. Aquellas caricias activaban sensaciones de placer que hasta ahora jamás había sentido.

Lentamente podía notar como una parte de ella en especial, comenzó a pedir atención. Y con cada juego de seducción que le proporcionaba, más se hacía escuchar su pedido.

Y la pelirroja pareció percatarlo. E hizo que las caricias se acercaran a la entrepierna de Hermione, acompañadas de una suave mordida al lóbulo de su oído.

—¿Acaso quieres volverme loca? —le preguntó la castaña tratando de controlar su agitada respiración.

Ginny no respondió. Y comenzó a adentrarse por debajo de su uniforme, en la dirección que ya estaba siguiendo. Subiendo lenta, y tortuosamente por sus muslos hacía su intimidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre los comentarios son mas que bien recibidos.<strong>

**Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima :D**


	2. Final

Ya era hora. Termine de alistarme. Y como tardé un poco fui la última en hacerlo. Hermione me espero pacientemente para que vayamos a clases de historia juntas.

Caminábamos por un pasillo cercano a la clase, cuando nos encontramos a los chicos. Salude a Ron y Harry, al igual que ella. Así continuamos juntos el camino.

Al llegar, me fui hacia un asiento cercano a una amiga. Mientras que el trio se ubicaron juntos a solo dos bancos delante de mí.

Desde aquí pude escuchar como discutían. Porque el bobo de mi hermano la molestaba. ¿Acaso de verdad no puede hacer nada solo?, me fastidia que dependa tanto de Hermione. Siempre está pidiéndole por los deberes, por los trabajos y por ayuda el día anterior a un examen.

Me hubiese levantado ahora mismo y reprochado su inmadurez, pero… para mi suerte sus caprichos hicieron que ella no quiera sentarse con ellos.

Vino hacía donde yo estaba. Así que solo por esta vez… te debo una hermano.

Ya comenzada la clase, el profesor prosiguió con su habitual y tan conocido monologo, aburrido y somnífero. Si no tuviera a la chica más estudiosa y aplicada del colegio a mi lado, estaría jugando a los pases con una pequeña réplica de papel de una Quaffle, con mi compañera de año.

Pero entre la diversión y Hermione, ella gana por mucho.

No quiero hacer nada que la moleste, y sé que jugar en clases, es una de las cosas que no le gusta ver. Aunque adoro la cara que hace cuando regaña a alguien (o mi... cosa que trato de evitar). Frunce el ceño y da sermones de ética y moral escolar. Pero por debajo de esa seria mirada, se muestra una verdadera preocupación. Y eso es lo que la hace muy linda. Puede que su expresión se muestre enojada y decepcionada, pero en realidad lo que hace es preocuparse por todos. No puede evitar ser una buena persona y eso me encanta de ella.

Busqué mi pluma entre las cosas que tenía en mi pupitre. Sumergí la punta en tinta y me dispuse a escuchar la clase de hoy.

Anoté un par de fechas importantes que me parecieron importantes. Unos cuantos nombres de ministros de magia, que para la época estudiada estaban metidos en el conflicto. Y otras palabras clave para unir algunos hechos trascendentales que logre recopilar.

Vaya que no es fácil tomar apuntes… es muy difícil seguir el paso de lo que habla el profesor, y más cuando no repite nada de lo que cuenta.

Así que llegue a hacer una carilla y media, cuando por escribir lento, perdí el hilo del tema. Ahora no entiendo lo que habla, ni como se une con lo que tengo en el pergamino…

Suspiro de resignación. Me venció limpiamente…

Giro mi cabeza para mirar a Hermione. Y veo lo concentrada que esta, parece haber entrenado toda su vida para cosas como estas. Porque lo hace ver muy fácil. Lleva más de 2 pergaminos solo con apuntes, y esos no son nada pequeños, así que me sorprendo por todo lo que escribió.

Con observar eso, me rindo completamente. No tiene caso tratar de seguir anotando.

¿Y qué esperabas? Es Hermione Grenger, no tiene competencia aquí, pienso.

Suspiro nuevamente, e intento volver mi mirada al frente. Pero…algo más capta mi atención.

Tengo la mala costumbre de quedarme mirándole por momentos. Y hoy no fue la excepción. Me quede con mis ojos fijos en ella.

La piel de la castaña se ve más radiante y suave que ayer. Tal vez sea porque está usando alguna crema nueva, o algo así supongo.

Y su pelo está súper lindo. Amo su habitual look desordenado y sexi. Por más que ella no esté de acuerdo y crea que es una melena indomable, yo la veo perfecta y que le sienta al cien por ciento con su actitud.

No puedo quitar mi vista de ella. Creo que…si tengo una adicción, o algo inevitable, es Hermione Grenger.

Por más que no quiera, no puedo resistirme a sus encantos naturales.

Mientras más tiempo paso con ella más afirmo lo que comencé a sentir años atrás, cuando comenzamos a ser amigas.

Tan solo basta con tenerla cerca para que quiera estar lo más cerca posible de ella. Que haga un gesto lindo y quiera abrazarla para no soltarla. Y que me mire a los ojos, con los suyos color chocolate, que siempre llevan un mirar profundo e intelectual, para que pierda todo en lo que estaba pensando.

Me sorprendo a mí misma todo el tiempo al poder resistir a las mil y un tentaciones que esta chica me provoca.

Pero no me quejo del trato que llevamos, somos amigas, muy buenas amigas. (Y por suerte…eso significa, siendo una chica, que te abre a un mundo de momentos lésbicos accidentales, o inconscientes. Y lo mejor de todo, es que todos lo ven como algo muy normal, y no sospecharían nada porque me pase el tiempo pegada a ella como si fuera su novia)

Me distraigo pensando. Pero sin alejar mí vista de ella.

Mis ojos comienzan a recorrer a la castaña, que no deja de aparecerse en mi mente.

Me pierdo siguiendo las ondulaciones de su cabello, castaño y tan hermoso.

Bajo por ellos y me encuentro con su cuello, sitio muy tentador. Pero no me detengo. Sus hombros son mi siguiente parada. Tensos por la concentración, pero relajados al mismo tiempo porque lo hace de forma inconsciente. Sus brazos se mueven con gracia al ritmo de su escritura. Podría quedarme horas apreciando sus movimientos.

Veo como su pecho sube y baja al compás de su respiración. La curva de su espalda baja se ve totalmente femenina, por cómoestá sentada. Aunque para mí siempre tiene una silueta muy sensual, sea como sea que este.

Bajo aún más, encontrándome con su cintura completa. Oh Merlín, amo sus curvas. Todo en ella es tan femenino y sexi pienso …como me gustaría pasar mi mano por cada tramo de su piel. Le daría un millón de caricias y aun así no saciaría mis deseos de ella.

—Esta cursi y babosa Ginny—me reprocha una parte de mí.

Rió para mí misma, porque es verdad. La ruda hermana de los chicos Weasly, tiene la cabeza en las nubes por Hermione Grenger. ¿Qué dirían Fred y George si escucharan todo lo que pienso de ella?

Bueno, se reirían hasta mas no poder. Y te acosarían gastando el tema con bromas molestas hasta que mueras –o los sobornes-. Eso es seguro

Dejo la pluma en la mesa. No me había dado cuenta que aun la tenía en la mano, hasta que me rasgó el labio su punta accidentalmente.

El recorrido se había quedado en su cadera. Era difícil avanzar de allí. Pero lo hice, porque todo ella es algo digno de admirar.

Si no estuviera tan concentrada con la clase, de seguro me habría encontrado viéndola fijamente. Y con una mirada de ensueño peor que la de Luna.

Apuesto a que sería incómodo. Más si mis mejillas se encienden de color de mi cabello, como normalmente hacen cuando me avergüenzo por algo.

La castaña se mueve levemente para acomodarse mejor en el asiento.

Veo que un nuevo tramo de piel queda descubierto porque su falsa se corrió un poco de lugar.

Ahora puedo distinguir gran parte de sus piernas desnudas. Que, Merlín sabrá por qué, son mi debilidad justo en este momento.

Siento una fuerte tentación de tocar su piel. Aunque sea un poco. Pero tengo que hacerlo.

Vamos, contrólate. No seas pervertida me advierte, otra vez, la voz de mi cabeza.

No puedo resistirme. Y de verdad lo intento. Pero ya es tarde, cuando quiero algo de verdad es muy difícil que me detengan de conseguirlo.

Y sin darme cuenta, mi mano llega hasta la pierna de Hermione.

Acariciándola con apenas roces de mis dedos. Y no puedo evitar sentir de todo un poco solo por algo tan simple. Esas tontas mariposas, ya invadieron mi estómago, haciéndome cosquillas, y puedo notar como sube la temperatura de mis mejillas.

— ¿Uhm? — Hermione se estremeció al sentirlo.

Lo note y…desee que me trague la tierra si es que gira a verme.

— ¿Ginny? —dijo volteando a verme. Vaya que tengo suerte.

Estaba tranquila. Mientras que yo de seguro estoy más roja que un tomate. No puedo creer lo que hice. ¡Por Merlín!, ¡esto es tan vergonzoso!

Sin responder, volteé mi cabeza al frente. No puedo quedarme viéndola más tiempo. Y mi mano me sigue con la misma velocidad, apartándose de su pierna.

¡¿Qué Demonios acaba de suceder?!

Por más que no la esté viendo, sé que Hermione se quedó observándome. Eso me pone más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Quería desaparecer allí mismo. No sé qué acabé de hacer, no sé cómo pude tocarla tan descaradamente.

Por favor, deja de mirarme

Tomé mí nuevamente mi pluma y disimule comenzar a escribir.

Me estas matando

Y pude notar como mis mejillas se sonrojaban más y más. Si no dejaba de observarme así, me derretiría.

Estaba por voltear, a darle la cara, pero sentí como regresó su mirada al frente. Hermione no espero una respuesta, se dio cuenta de que no se la iba a dar.

Suspire de alivio. Al parecer no le importó mucho lo que hice.

Pasaron varios minutos. La clase seguía como siempre, y yo no podía prestar atención, ni mucho menos anotar lo que Binns decía. De verdad no entiendo como Hermione lo logra. Yo no puedo resistir el aburrimiento.

Miro a la castaña de reojo.

¿Hermione…? pensé sorprendida. Mi amiga no estaba concentrada, su vista divagaba y parecía somnolienta, como alguien que no durmió en toda la noche.

—-Herms…—dije algo preocupada. No es común de ella estar por dormirse en clase.

Y sin responderme. O siquiera escucharme. La castaña cerró sus ojos, cargando todo el peso de su cabeza en una mano.

— ¿Hermione? —Pregunté, más para mí misma, ya que al segundo note que mi compañera se había dormido—… ¿en serio?... ¿te vas a dormir así como así? — me causaba gracia la escena que estaba pasando.

Hermione Grenger, la alumna ejemplar, se había dormido ante mis ojos. Y en medio de clases, sin terminar de anotar sus apuntes. Era una situación única.

Pensé en la suerte que tuvo de no hacerlo en otra clase, porque no creo que ningún profesor la hubiese pasado desapercibida –a ella sobre todo- como lo estaba haciendo Binns.

Aunque, creo que McGonagalltal vez lo haría. O…la llevaría a la enfermería muy extrañada de que haya actuado tan rara.

Pero profesores como Snape la hubiesen comido viva al verla así.

—Vaya Herms…nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme—digo con humor, y un toque de cariño.

Que simplemente salió entre mis palabras sin aviso.

No iba a despertarla. ¿Para qué hacerlo?, era mucho mejor que duerma un poco a que continúe… prestando atención a la clase con mucha concentración…que llega a ser…aterradora.

Así, con suerte, despierte relajada, y de buen humor.

Deje pasar gran parte de la hora. Me dedique a terminar una tarea para la siguiente clase que no había hecho antes.

Me aburría sin encontrar como remediarlo. Mi compañera de juegos, desapareció cinco bancos en diagonal mío. Se cambió unos minutos luego de comenzada la clase, así que me dejo sola.

Bueno, relativamente. Porque en teoría comparto banco con Hermione. Pero ella cuando no está estudiando arduamente esta…durmiendo. Nunca duerme en clases, y hoy lo hizo. Es algo nuevo.

Ya estoy recargando mi cabeza en mi mano derecha y observándola.

Aún sigo sin saber que le pasa hoy. Eso fue tan poco común de ella, que me da curiosidad y en parte me preocupa.

¿Qué clase de trabajos, tareas, estudio o algo similar pudo entretenerla tanto anoche como para estar recuperando horas de sueño en la clase de Historia? Me pregunto.

Parece tan relajada y calmada mientras duerme.

No sé en qué momento, pero luego de que comenzó a dormir profundamente, se dejó caer en la mesa. Con los brazos como almohadas y su cabeza mirando hacía su derecha Donde me encontraba. Así que podía verle mientras descansaba

Estaba tranquila. Podía observarla respirar con suavidad. Y como su cabello, revuelto, caía en parte a la mesa, haciéndola verse tremendamente linda.

—Ay Hermione…no me vas a creer cuando te diga que es lo que estuviste haciendo en medio de clases- dije suavemente, y con cariño acaricie su mejilla quitando un mechón de cabello que yacía en su rostro, dejándolo, detrás de su oreja— …ni mucho menos lo linda que te veías mientras al hacerlo-

Como respuesta la castaña torció la nariz como si le hubiese hecho cosquillas la caricia. Y dibuje una sonrisa divertida. Fue una reacción tierna.

Ya no faltaba mucho para que la hora concluyera. Calculó que no más de veinte minutos.

Toda la clase yacía dispersa y somnolienta. Hasta pude ver como Ron dormía y roncaba descaradamente, mientras que Harry parecía luchar contra sus parpados que querían rendirse e imitar a su amigo.

Me hizo reír eso. Ya que por suerte ahora no sentía sueño. Así que el tiempo transcurría normalmente para mí, y no una eternidad como para él.

Decidí guardar mis cosas, así puedo salir cuanto antes apenas termine la clase. Y también las cosas de Hermione, ¿Por qué no?, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Y cuando me acerque a ella, cuidadosamente, para tomar un libro mío que guardaba a un lado de sus brazos. Noté que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

No llegue a pensar en nada, cuando de improvisto su respiración se tornó un poco más agitada.

—¿Hermione…?—me preocupo un poco.

Pensé en que tal vez, este resfriada y ahora está teniendo fiebre. Eso explicaría, además por qué se dormiría en clases

Acaricié con cariño su espalda para intentar despertarla. Si tenía algo, lo mejor sería llevarla ahora con MadamPomfrey.

Hermione sonrojó más. Pero no despertó.

Verla así, con las mejillas rojas y agitadas mientras mi mano recorría su espalda. Me hizo sentir de una forma obscena ¿Qué rayos imaginas pervertida? me regaña la voz en mi cabeza.

Tiene razón, ya comienzo a malpensar mientras que mi amiga esta posiblemente mal.

¡ConcéntrateGinny! me digo mentalmente.

En medio de mi discusión, mi mano, bajó sin previo aviso hacía la espalda baja de la castaña, y sin poder evitarlo me sonrojo.

—G-Ginny…—susurró un poco jadeante Hermione.

—¡Perdón! —dije quitando mi mano por reflejo. Me avergüenzo muchísimo, y espero que me diga algo reprochando mi perversión.

Pero para mi sorpresa aúnestá dormida.

—¿Herms? —que extraño, pensé.

Mi sonrojo no termina de irse, cuando caigo en que no "solo" estaba soñando normalmente.

—No… ¿deberás? — pregunto, sorprendida. Ahora lo entiendo, por qué estaba tan rara mientras dormía —… ¿Acaso…estas teniendo sueños pervertidos? —susurró, ya que no es de mi intención despertarla si la respuesta es afirmativa.

Nadie puede sonrojarse y agitarse de esa forma en medio de un sueño sin que sea obviamente por excitarse.

Quién lo diría, Hermione Grenger soñando cosas obscenas en medio de clases. Hoy no podría ser un día más raro.

Rió en silencio por ello. De verdad no me lo esperaba. Bueno, supongo que es natural pero… pienso para mí misma, hasta que otro pensamiento llega a mi cabeza dejándome helada.

¿Pero no acabó de decir tu nombre, y con jadeos incluidos? me recuerdo.

Siento como mi corazón aumenta su ritmo al formular la respuesta.

No puede ser cierto. Miro a aquella chica sonrojada que pensó en mí en medio de un sueño pervertido.

¿De…de verdad ella estaba soñando conmigo?

Hermione parecía más excitada que antes. Y eso no lograba ayudar a negarlo. Ella no solo le estaba soñando de forma pervertida, sino que gracias a su caricia, eso empeoro.

Y ahora la pelirroja también comenzó a sentirse extrañamente excitada.

—Demonios Hermione…— Maldije cuando supe que ya no era la única con pensamientos obscenos.

Tenía que despertarla de una buena vez, antes de que se delate en público. O que aún peor, que siga excitándome. Así que dirigí mi mano a su hombro para sacudirla levemente y así despertarla.

O eso quería hacer…

Hermione se estremeció sin que la haya tocado. Y dio, un casi inaudible gemido.

Allí fue cuando mi cerebro dejó de actuar. Ese fue el detonante que provocó que olvidara todo en lo que pensaba, y que hizo explotar mi poca voluntad que poseía.

Deseosa por más de esa linda voz. Y consiente que aún estábamos en clase. Deslicé mi mano por su cintura. Bajando por su falda hasta llegar a donde terminaba.

Ella solo aumentó su sonrojo, y con decisión recorrí su piel.

Eso provocó que ella suspirara placenteramente. Con lo que me hizo querer continuar.

Mordí mi labio inferior, para que al menos el dolor evitara que la bese ahora mismo.

Si bien, sus suspiros pasaban desapercibidos por todos no creo que ignoren si la beso.

Hice que una mano abandone esa parte y se aventurara a recorrer su costado para llegar a sus pechos.

¡Por Merlín, que ya no tengo control de mi propio cuerpo!

No me detengo al oír otro gemido que seductoramente dio mi castaña. Sino que acerque mis caricias hacía su entrepierna.

Pude sentir el calor que ya no solo estaba en mis mejillas, sino por todo mi cuerpo. Tan solo el contacto con su piel me mareaba, y ahora sumado al de sus pechos, la cercanía de su intimidad y más aún, al sonido de su voz agitada, estaban logrando que perdiera la cordura, tentándome a no hacer caso de los compañeros que nos rodean, y hacerle todo lo que llegaba a mi mente.

Mi mano ya estaba bajando por su falda. Y lentamente me aproximé hacía sus bragas.

Hasta que algo helo mi sangre.

—Y eso es todo. Para la próxima clase quiero que lean las páginas que hablan sobre el tema—Irrumpió abruptamente la voz del profesor por toda la habitación.

Ginny casi da un salto cuando lo oyó.

—¿Qué paginas serían Profesor? —preguntó un chico en la fila de en frente de ella.

Tan rápida como un rayo, quitó sus manos de Hermione. Totalmente sonrojada.

Nadie pareció percatarse de lo sucedido.

—Paginas…veamos…125, 120,135…300,340…50 a la 54…Mmm…no, creo que hasta la 57— respondió, de forma lenta y cansada.

La pelirroja, que ya tenía todo listo para huir, no lo podía hacer. Estaba petrificada de la vergüenza y sorpresa, Se dejó llevar muy lejos. Por más que ninguno supiera lo que estuvo haciéndole a Hermione.

La nombrada, despertó de golpe cuando los sonidos de sus compañeros marchándose –entre risas y charlas- llenaron el lugar.

Se encontraba agitada, y sonrojada. Casi igual que su amiga.

Con la misma velocidad que se despertó, se levantó.

…No entendía por qué me sentía tan rara. Los sonidos de mis compañeros me sobresaltaron, o más bien, me despertaron.

¿Me había quedado dormida?, pregunté acudiendo a mi memoria. Pero tal y como no sé qué hago tan agitada, y con tanto calor, tampoco recuerdo que paso.

Cubro mi cara con ambas manos y la frotó suavemente.

Estoy derritiéndome

Buscó con una mano aflojar el nudo de mi corbata para llegar a desabrochar los primeros botones de mi camisa y así sentir algo de aire.

Cuando me tranquilizo un poco, veo a Ginny tomar sus cosas y levantarse del asiento.

Por alguna razón me da vergüenza mirarla directamente. ¿Por qué me siento tan incómoda?

Hago un intento de rememorar aunque sea, que sucedió en mi cabeza el tiempo en que estuve inconsciente. Pero fracaso y solo veo partes inentendibles de mi sueño.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunté finalmente a mi amiga, aceptando que no le ganaría esta ronda al "olvido".

La pelirroja se detuvo por unos segundos…y me ignoró, o puede que no me haya escuchado. Rodeó su banco y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

—-¿Ginny? — me pregunte, ¿por qué no me habló, o se despidió, si quería irse rápidamente?

—-Hey, Ginny-— llamé su atención. La pelirroja se detuvo, sin voltear a verme.

Ahora si me escuchó pienso.

Las personas aún salían de la clase. Y Harry, luego de otra batalla (esta vez parara despertar a su amigo) logró que abra sus ojos.

Escuché como ambos abandonaban sus mesas y caminaban hacía nosotras.

Ginny por fin volteó cuando ellos pasaron a mi lado. No llegue a mirarla, porque Harry se apareció en medio.

Me dijo que teníamos que ir a ver a Hagrid, ahora que gozábamos de una hora libre. Ya que nuestro profesor de Artes Oscuras sufrió un percance Que raro que pase eso… pienso sarcásticamente.

Le respondí torpemente que "bueno". Y se extrañó al notarme tan rara.

— ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó dulcemente, como es típico de él.

—-S-si-—conteste rápidamente, dejando por unos segundos de buscar a Ginny con la mirada.

-Tan solo estoy un poco mareada. Debo estar por resfriarme- mentí

-¿Quieres que pasemos primero por Madam Pomfrey?-

-No, no gracias Harry. Estoy bien. Le dije. Por alguna razón quería habar con Ginny.

Fue muy raro lo que paso hoy, y ahora me entero que además caí dormida en algún punto de la clase, despertándome de una forma inusual, sumado por último, a la extraña actitud de ella ahora.

—Está bien. Pero si llegas a sentirte mal te acompañaremos a la enfermería a verla— sonrió y se fue a donde Ron con su hermana.

Mi cabeza aun daba vueltas, y por un momento creía recordar más fragmentos del sueño que tuve.

Las imágenes pertenecían a la clase de historia, y de Ginny pidiéndome que la acompañe a no sé dónde.

¿Soñé con que estaba en clases?me pregunte sorprendida y un tanto decepcionada de que sea algo tan simple y aburrido, para el mundo de cosas que el cerebro puede crear en los sueños.

La pelirroja, que dejo de hablar con su hermano, dirigió su vista hacía mí. Pero como ya la estaba observando antes, nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Y en esa milésima de segundo, vi lo que seguía del sueño.

... Ginny apartó su mirada rápidamente. Y yo yacía congelada.

Soñé con ella, y no solo eso. Sino que lo lleve hasta transformarlo en uno de los pervertidos.

Me sonroje al tiempo que cubrí mi boca para no delatar mi sorpresa.

Harry y Ron hablaron con Neville, que venía corriendo del pasillo.

Los entretuvo un momento. Y luego nos preguntó si nos prestó un libro de Botánica -Que desconozco ahora por estar distraída- Y le negamos.

Él se lamentó en silencio, porque poseía la esperanza de que lo tengamos nosotros.

En ningún momento Ginny dejo de ignorar mi presencia. Lo que solo ayudo a aumentar mi nerviosismo.

La única respuesta que llegaba a pensar del por qué actuaba así, era porque me descubrió siendo una pervertida en clases.

¡Bien hecho Hermione! Eres patética, y ahora creaste una atmosfera de intensa incomodidad entre ambas admití aceptando esa teoría.

Los chicos se despidieron de Neville, y él se marchó.

Ginny y yo ni siquiera hablamos. No podía articular ninguna palabra, solo levante mi mano como saludo cuando se marchó.

Harry nos hizo una seña de que nos vayamos.

El y Ron ya estaban saliendo. Ginny se quedó en donde estaba, parecía estar debatiendo algo en sus pensamientos.

Tomé mis libros contra mi pecho, y camine hacia la puerta.

Cuando estaba en el umbral, Me detuve por reflejo. Ella me alcanzó y de improviso tomo mi mano.

Fue la acción que me menos me esperaba para la situación.

-Vamos Herms, no te quedes allí- dijo animadamente- no hagas esperar a Harry, ni mucho menos al bobo de mi hermano- siguió caminando llevándome con ella.

Estoy confundida. Muy confundida.

— ¿Qué sucede—preguntó al notarlo.

Me quedo viéndole por unos segundos tratando de descifrar su mirada.

No puedo saber que pasa por sus pensamientos

— ¿eh? — digo torpemente.

—Estas distraída— ríe dulcemente— dije que si sucedía algo —

—Oh…no, para nada— respondí rápidamente. Me tenía perdida con el repentino cambio de actitud. ¿O acaso me equivocaba?

Ginny se quedó observándome, y luego retomo el camino- Si tú lo dices…te creo- dijo con un tono difícil de interpretar, pero pude notar un dejo de decepción y desilusión.

Caminamos juntas por el largo pasillo que daba las escaleras.

En ningún momento soltó mi mano. Y creo…que la vi sonrojarse un par de veces, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban.

No establecimos ninguna conversación que durara más de un instante. Y al alcanzar a los chicos, nos miraron desentendidos.

-ya, en serio. ¿Qué les pasa el día de hoy?- preguntó Ron con su normal falta de tacto.

Ambas nos tensamos.

Y me confundía aún más que respondiera igual que yo. Ya no sé si está actuando rara o solo me lo estoy imaginando.

-Ron…-lo miro con reproche Harry. Parecía que le molesto lo directo que fue su amigo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó desentendido.

-Ya nos dijeron que no les pasa nada. No insistas- le dijo

-Pero si están actuando raro- se defendió el pelirrojo.

En lo que ambos discutían, Ginny soltó mi mano. La mire y note que estaba algo avergonzada.

No…no sé por qué, pero me causa gracia.

No ella, sino…la situación entera. No sabía en qué momento todo se volvió tan incómodo y raro.

Una risa que no pude reprimir salió, captando la atención de mis amigos.

—¿Eh…?—murmuró Ron. Mientras que Harry me observaba sin entender.

Ginny me miró con sorpresa en sus ojos.

—Jajajaja—renuncié de tratar contener mi risa y me deje llevar.

Si enumerara el total de cosas extrañas que ocurrieron en solo un día, creo que tendría una lista considerablemente larga.

Simplemente comenzó cuando hoy al despertar olvide de llevar los libros de historia a clases y los pergaminos con las tareas para Transformación que tengo dentro de un par de horas.

Harry pasó del asombro a reprimir una pequeña risa. Ron aún estaba con cara de no saber que pasaba. Y Ginny…fruncía el ceño tratando de comprender de qué iba mi humor.

No desistí de reírme, todo lo contrario, aumente el volumen. Ya no podía controlarla.

Simplemente liberé todo lo que paso hoy, en esa risa.

Y parecía funcionar muy bien. Porque ya no estaba nerviosa o incomoda, sino que veía gracioso los mil cambios de mi humor, y los de Ginny.

Harry no lo soporto y se unió a mí. Al igual que la pelirroja.

Note como dejo de estar tensa y simplemente se dejó llevar, porque bueno…mi reacción fue muy fuera de contexto.

Los tres reímos hasta cansarnos. Ron solo nos miraba cada vez más confundido.

— ¿Y ahora que demoños ocurre con ustedes? —dijo frustrado

—Oh, cállate Ron— le espeto su hermana sin dejar de reír.

—Nada, nada— dije calmándome lentamente.

Antes de despedirnos para ir en dirección a casa de Hagrid y que Ginny partiera hacía Adivinación, sus ojos se quedaron viendo los míos.

Por un instante pude ver un brillo extraño, como de ilusión. Y me sonrió, cuando notó que solo con una mirada supe lo que en ese momento pasaba por sus pensamientos, al igual que lo hacía ella conmigo.

Si pudiera describir el día de hoy con un adjetivo sería "raro".

Pero, como ni eso llega a ser, porque no fue malo…y aun termino de comprenderlo…diría que hoy fue un día inusual.


End file.
